In the prior art, the weight of power supply batteries of an electric vehicles is large, so undetachable fixed installation structures are often adopted for the batteries, resulting in that the electric vehicle has to be involved entirely during charging or maintaining operations.
In view of this, batteries of some electric vehicles are configured with detachable installation structures at present so as to detach the batteries and move them separately if necessary. However, as to such detachments, the batteries are generally detached and installed via special equipment, which not only leads to a complex battery detachment and removal process, but also increases the cost of use, thereby being not conducive to personal operations of users.